The Bastard of RWBY
by theBastardArc
Summary: Jaune Arc was never an actual Arc, he was the bastard of Jonathan Arc and a nameless woman, his sisters loved him, his adopted mother loved him but his father saw him as a mistake, so Jaune ran from home to be a huntsman at the age of twelve, Jaune was now 17 and he made it into beacon, but his past will catch up with him, it always does.
1. the bastard named Jaune Black

chapter 1: the bastard named Jaune Black

Jaune was left on his fathers door step, his older sister Joan found him, his father knew that the boy was his but it wasn't his wifes, Jonathan Arc was a noble knight and huntsmen, but he cheated on his wife a year ago, he didn't remember a damn thing about what the woman looked like, or even her name, but this was his bastard son. He told his family that he was going to leave it out in the woods for the Beowolvs to take him, but Jonathan's wife, Elizabeth Arc said that he would do no such thing, and that they would raise the boy.

Jaune was twelve years old now. He played in the fields, with Joan, and his other 3 sisters, Jasmin, Jamie, and Kate. The four older sisters loved Jaune like their own full blooded brother. It was time for dinner and the Arcs were having guest's over for dinner but jaune was not allowed to sit with the family, he father didn't want his bastard in front of his friends and other family, Jaune grabbed the wooden sword that Joan made for him and he began to hit a dummy, he hit it over and over again, just like Joan had teached him. Jaune wanted to be like his father, so Joan taught him how to fight while Jamie taught him how to block and defend against other and different types of weapons, and Kate taught him about the history of the world. As he was fighting the dummy he was stopped when a voice interrupted his fight "is he dead yet kid?" Asked a woman in a White slim dress, she had white hair and blue eyes, "who are you?" Asked Jaune "I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm Willow Schnee" she held out her hand and jaune shook it, "I'm Jaune Black" jaune said back "Jaune black? But aren't you Jonathan's son?" Asked willow, "I am, but Mrs. Arc is not my mother...Im a bastard" jaune told Willow, she looked at him "so was it Elizabeth's idea for you not to join the family table?" Willow asked "no, it was my Father's, he thought it be rude for a bastard like me to around noble huntsmen and huntresses" Jaune told Willow, Willow looked at the boy, "well your doing a find job swinging that sword, how old are you?" Willow asked Jaune "12, why do you ask?" "Well at the rate your going you'll be a fine huntsman" Willow said as she walked away, "I hope to see you one day Jaune Black, and I hope you become a great fighter and I hope your family gives you their last name" she said entering the house. Jaune continued to swing his sword until he heard a girl walk out if the house, she sat down on a tree stump and looked at the sky, Jaune looked at her, she had blonde hair but brighter then his, she had them in pigtails, Jaune walked to her and put his sword down, "are you ok?" He asked the girl, she looked at him and she nodded "I'm ok, just a bit lonely, there's no other kids my age to hangout with" she said "I'm Jaune, Jaune Black, and I get where your coming from, there's not a lot of kids here my age that I can be around with, there's just my sisters" "why aren't in their with then?" The girl asked, "I'm their half brother, my father is their father but I have a different mother, I'm what you call a bastard" jaune told her "that's just stupid! Your father should love you no matter what! Even if you are not part of his family" she told Jaune, "yeah, but Mrs. Arc and my sisters love me, so that's nice" "yeah I guess it is" "I never got your name by the way?" Jaune asked her "oh! sorry! I'm-" but before she could say anything Jaune was thrown away from the girl by his father "what did I say about talking to the guest bastard!" Jaune's father yelled "i-i'm sorry da-" but jaune was punched in the stomach and he fell and barfed, "Jaune!" Yelled the girl and she ran back inside to get help "get up! Get up you damn bastard!" Jonathan arc kept yelling, soon every one from the party ran outside to stop Jonathan from hurting Jaune, "Jonathan stop!" Cried Elizabeth as the tried to hold back her husband but he pushed her away, then two men tackled Jonathan "don't let him go James!" Cried a blonde haired woman "I'm trying!" James said "stay on him port!" Cried a green haired man "Jonathan stop this at once!" Cried the man known as port "I'll kill you! You here me bastard! I'll kill you!" Yelled Jonathan as he looked at Jaune. Jaune was so scared he ran into the forest, "Jaune! Stop!" Cried Joan, but jaune didn't. He ran faster, and faster he looked back to see if he was being chased by his father but he then tripped and fell down a small cliff and into a river. Jaune blacked out and floated down the river.

Jaune woke up in a small room, on a bed. He looked around and saw that he appeared to be in some type of tent, he also noticed that the blanket and pillow were made out of animal fur. He looked around and saw a small girl with short hair, next to a woman who wore a Grimm like mask. Jaune jumped away and the woman looked at the boy, "easy their kid, we're not going to hurt you" said the woman "vernal get the boy a drink and some food" she told the little girl and she nodded and left the tent, "I'm Raven Brawnwen, that little girl was vernal" said Raven "I'm Jaune black" Jaune told her "so your the bastard of that Jonathan Arc, right?" Raven asked, Jaune just nodded and raven looked at the boy, "well kid, you have nothing to worry about here. In this tribe, there are some other bastards" Raven said and jaune just looked at her.

Jaune was now 17, and he was on his way to beacon, he had spent two years with Raven and Vernal, he promised vernal that he would come back, since the two became close friends and trained with each other, vernal even had a little crush on Jaune. Jaune then spent a year in Mistral, where he learned how to steal and pickpocket from a girl named Emerald, who fell in love with Jaune because he protected her, he then spent the rest of his years working in a bar, working with a man named junior and the twins known as Miltia and Melanie Malachite, they as well fell in love with Jaune, but jaune was now in his way to beacon. He always pictured himself being a hero, he pictured himself saving people, but most if all he saw that girl, the one with blonde hair, in her pigtails, but he could never forget those eyes...Beautiful Lavander eyes.

 **so what did you guys think? good or sucks? let me know!**


	2. a Bastard in Beacon

**I want to tell you all that this is in no way a haram fanfic. but i do appriciate the feedback! but on to the second chapter!**

Jaune was making his way off the bullhead, jaune noticed a couple of really cool people with some really awesome weapons. As he got off he noticed some girls staring at him, some looked in a flirty way and others looked at him like he was a weak guy, it didnt really bother him, why you might ask? because Jaune had made a certain promise to Vernal. Jaune had gone back to visit Raven and Vernal a month before coming to beacon, at a certain point Vernal had confessed to Jaune, and jaune having the same feelings for her, both made a promise to one another, one night they wanted to give themselves to each other. Jaune loved Vernal. Even if jaune wanted to see the blonde girl again, he just wanted to thank her for being kind to him, for helping him. Jaune also wanted to thank Willow for telling him he could become a great huntsman, but sadly she had passed away some time ago. Jaune was making his way to the main hall but then there was a tiny explosion, as the smoke cleared there stood a girl in a red hood and a girl in a white skirt with white hair. "You idiot! You could have blown us off the campus!" Yelled the girl in white "i-i didn't mean to-" the red hooded girl said but the white haired girl just turned her back and walked away, the hooded girl looked away in embarrassment and sadness. Jaune walked up to the girl, "hello" Jaune said to the girl, she sqeaked and then turned around "o-oh! Hello!" She said back to him, "I'm Jaune Black, nice to meet you miss...?" "Oh! Nice to meet you Jaune! I'm Ruby Rose!" She said happily "well ruby, you don't look like you have a lot of friends, so would you like to be mine?" Jaune asked "sure! I would like that!" Ruby yelled, "good, well let's get to the ceremony ruby" "yeah!" And the two went for the great hall.

Yang was waiting for ruby in a crowd of other students that were waiting for the headmasters speech. She heard the doors open to see her sister walking with a blonde haired guy, "hey Ruby! Over here!" Yang yelled and motioned her hand for her to come over, Ruby did but then stopped and grabbed the blonde haired boy and dragged him with her. "So sis, who's this hottie?" Yang said in a flirtatious way "Yang!! Don't start flirting with my friend!" Ruby complained "sorry sis! The names yang Xiao-Long! Ruby's big sister, and you are?" Yang asked "well im-" jaune then had a good look at her face, but what caught his attention was her eyes...they are lavender, "your eyes...Their lavender..." Jaune said, he was hypnotized by them, "you look familiar? Have we met?" Yang asked, for some reason Jaune's heat ached at the fact she didn't know him, "the names...Jaune Black" Jaune told Yang. Yang looked at him with a surprised look, she then grabbed Ruby's hand and ran off. "Yang! What was that for!?" Yang then stopped and looked at Ruby, "Ruby...that boy he's... he's the one that dads and I have been looking for all these years" Yang told Ruby. Ruby looked at her "if he is that boy, why run away from him like that?" Ruby asked her sister, yang looked down, "because...I told his mother that I would find him. I told Hus sisters that I would look for him. Because I felt bad for him. Ruby...His father never loved him...He was beaten by his own father right in front of me..." Yang told ruby.

Jaune was hurt that Yang ran off, **_'she must hate me or just doesn't care for me'_** Jaune thought, he walked around and then stopped when he saw the girl in a white skirt and the white hair, the girl had looked like Willow. Jaune walked up to the girl, "excuse me? Are you the daughter of Willow Schnee?" Jaune asked her, she looked at him with a hint of disgust, "what does it matter to you?" She asked "I knew your mother... She was a ln amazing woman, and she was the first person who told me that I could become a great huntsman. She may have never mentioned me ever but my name is-" "Jaune Black" the girl said, Jaune was shocked at the girl saying his name "im Weiss Schnee. My mother spoke about you sometimes, she talked about how you could and would be the greatest huntsman who would walk this earth. But she regretted the fact that she never saved you from your father. My mother spoke highly of you...I don't see why" and she walked away in disgust.

Jaune's first day at beacon was going terrible


	3. the Bastard and the Grimm

entrance test was going to begin for first year students. Jaune woke up and headed to the bathrooms and changed. He whore a long dark red jacket, with a two metal braces on both hands and a metal shoulder pad on his right shoulder, he also had a grey T-shirt with dark blue pants and long grey boots. On his jacket was bullet holsters and a belt that had the arc Crest on it, but the two crescent moons were facing down and were black. To his side was his sword which he gave the name of "Fils bâtard" which in frenchmeans "bastard son", and in his coat were two guns, one white and one black, he gave them names as well and even have the names written on them. The white one was called "White Raven" and the black one was called "Black Falcon" both were special to him.

Jaune went to the locker rooms and there he saw, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, a girl with a bow in her head, a girl with red hair and bronze armor and a man with black hair and a pink highlight and with him was a girl that had orange hair and was very hyper. "Jaune!" Ruby yelled as she went up and hugged him to which he hugged back "hey ruby" he said, "well I must say you look like your ready to kick some butt!" She cheered "yep! Hey that's a pretty cool syth you got there" he said, ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and held it in her hand "its also a gun!" She said proudly "well what weapons do you gave Jaune?" Ruby asked, "well here's my sword, it name is Fils bâtard" he said pulling out the sword, ruby looked at it with fascination and then Jaune sheathed the sword and the pulled out his guns "and these two guns are called White Raven and Black Falcon" he said twirling them like a cowboy and he then holstered the guns. "Wow! Jaune you have awesome guns!" Ruby said "thanks Ruby" he said. He walked away from ruby while she was getting her gun aummunition, Jaune then walked around a noticed Weiss talking to the red haired girl in bronze armor, as he got closer to her he recognized the red headed girl as Pyrrha Nikos. He walked up to her and then stopped, "hello Weiss, hello Pyrrha" he said as he walked by the two, "hey! That's no way to talk to Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss yelled at Jaune "why can't I talk to her like that?" Jaune asked "she is the mistral champion four times in a row! Known as the Invincible girl!" Weiss yelled at him with anger, Jaune then walked back to both of them and stopped, "tell me Weiss...Would Grimm or bandits or even the white fang care about Pyrrha's trophies?" Jaune asked "w-well of course not you dolt!" "Then they mean nothing to me. And neither does her title. Plus an old friend said to me that no one is invincible, if you tear down the petistle, take away the lien, remove their armor and weapons...then all that remains is a human" Jaune said and walked away, Pyrrha turned to him "I never caught your name" she told Jaune "the names Jaune Black" he said walking away.

Jaune was now in the emerald forest, he had landed safely. "Thank god Raven mentioned the whole getting chucked off a cliff thing" he told himself and walked on. He killed all of the Grimm that got in his way with ease, he looked around and knew he was heading in the right direction to the relics. On his way he was attacked by an Alpha Beowolf but he just cut it's head off with a strike so fast that no human eye could see. He finally made it to the relics and picked up a white Knight chess piece, there he saw Pyrrha, "well it looks like were partners" she said, Jaune then pulled out White Raven and shoots the big Ursa in the chest leaving a hole in the Grimm, "thank you for that" Pyrrha said "don't thank me yet champion" he said turning to the forest where a Weiss was being chased by a Deathstalker and ruby running after them, and then above them was a Nevermore, then both yang and the black haired girl were running out of the forest with the ninja boy and the hyperactive girl. All of them first attacked the Deathstalker, ruby cut off the tail and the Weiss froze the legs as Pyrrha then threw her spear in the head, killing the beast, and then everyone grouped together, "Well looks like everyone's here" Jaune said and then the Nevermore fired its wings, but Jaune used his aura and protected himself from the feathers, "we all need to work together!" Cried ruby but Jaune put his hand up and stopped them "no, I'll take care if it" he said he then activated his semblance, everyone felt this wave of immense power. Jaune was surrounded by white and black aura he jumped and then cut the Nevermore in a thousand pieces. He dropped down and everyone was amazed.

"Jaune Black, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, from this day you will be known as team JNPR, lead by Jaune Black. Congratulations" Ozpin said and then Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake got on stage and got there team name, which Ruby would lead the team. Jaune walked to his room with his team, they also were across the room of team RWBY. "Well welcome to team JNPR's room" Jaune said "yeah! Go team!" Nora yelled with joy "well team get your weapons! Were training!" Jaune said and his three team members looked at him confused "um? Why?" Ren asked "well my trainer always told me you find your true friends on the battlefield. So were gonna fight!" He said and then grabbed his sword and guns and made everyone grab theirs. As they left the room they saw ruby look out the door, "oh! Hey Jaune! You guys gonna go train?" Ruby asked "yep! You wanna join us?" Asked Jaune "yeah sure! Well be there, let's just waiting for Yang" Ruby said.

[Ring. Ring. Ring]

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Elizabeth Arc?"

"Yes this is her. May I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Yang Xiao-Long, I don't know if you remember me?"

"Ah yes! Your tai's daughter right?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Well what did you call for if I may ask?"

"I found your son...He's with me at beacon"

[Silence]

"Hello? Are you still there?"

" is...is he ok? How is he?"

"He's fine, but please...Come and see him, in sure you would want to see him again, right?"

"Yes...yes I would I'll be on my way there soon. And yang..."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't tell him I'm coming. There's certain things I must tell him myself"

"I won't say a word"

And with that the call ended. "Yang! Hurry up in the bathroom! Were gonna spar with team JNPR!" Cried Ruby, "coming sis!" And Yang pocketed her scroll and left the bathroom to join her team and Jaune's for a sparing match...


End file.
